Dimensional Heroes Adventures: Furious Racing
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Rev your engines, everyone! Its time for another tournament involving excitement and exploration. A race across different universes! But who will come out on top?
1. Prologue

The ships slowly approached the large platform that was once home to the Furious Universe Tournament. Down below, things were rustling and bustling as people from all over have come either to race or enjoy the show.

"To think, this was where we once fought one another." Jexi said.

"Definitely a place we're going to remember." Rainbow said. "I'm gonna sign up our vehicles so we don't miss out." Rainbow said running off.

David was looking nervous.

"What's wrong, Dave? Not looking forward to this?" Scott asked.

"N-no, it's not that." David said. "It's just that...most of the worlds we came from aren't technologically advanced enough to have vehicles to race in. I don't think my team will have a proper entry."

"Then you're gonna bite the dust, kid." a voice said as standing near a motorcycle was a man in a leather jacket. It was Ferric.

"Ferric?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. Like I would miss a race. Ferric Fawesome is here to take the cup for the Metal Demons." he said.

"This guy sure seems full of himself." David said as he eyed a motorcycle racer with a helmet. "Who's that guy?"

"No clue. He's registered under the name Mr. E. No one knows who he is." Ferric said.

"Hey, Ferric. You still have some competition, because Aria and I, are in the Moto divison too." Hope said.

"You said competition. You two aren't competition." Ferric said.

"What about you, David? Surely, you had something." Colette said.

"Well… I did have this cool motorcycle back home, but…" David said. "By now, it's probably lost in all the chaos there."

"A moto rider huh? Hey, chore boy!" Ferric shouted to a grunt. "Give him your bike!"

"Yes sir!" he said before wheeling a motorcycle to David.

"Wow… This looks really cool." David said, admiring it.

"You can ride it in the races. Just keep this in mind, if you don't take first in the last race...you have to join the Metal Demons. It's sort of a wager." Ferric said grinning evilly.

"Oh, you won't be in a position to make demands once you see what I can do on this thing." David said with a smirk.

"But yeah, there's stiff competition here. Like that bot." Ferric said pointing to a robot with helicopter blades on his back. "For the aircraft races, Gyroman of Team Protoman."

"Does he even count? He turns into a helicopter." Hope said.

"There's no rule about the racer also being the vehicle." Ferric said.

"Yeah well… you're right Ferric. I kinda have some competition, my Light Bike and I." Hope said.

"What about you, Lloyd?" David asked. "Didn't you and the rest of your friends have something for this."

"That's right." Lloyd said. "Thanks to Sheena forming a pact with Volt, we able to use Rheairds to fly in the air."

"Hohoho! Such little dreams. It must be nice thinking they will come true." a voice laughed as they saw Eggman approaching.

"And just what's this guy doing here?" Scott asked.

"Well, this is open invitation." Sectonia said.

"Besides, the Universal Villains are one of the sponsors for this race." Eggman said.

"One of Flux's covers, I'm assuming." Ramona said.

"Hehahaha! Yeah. We're gonna take you down to the ground." laughed a familiar villain.

"Pete? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I joined the Universal Villains, small fries!" Pete said.

"Thats right. And he'll be driving in the car division." Eggman said.

"Save the attitudes for the races." Ferric said. "Besides, from what I hear, we're suppose to get some guest racers for each division."

A loud zooming was heard above them as a blue flying car raced across the sky before landing on the ground as jumping out of it was a man dressed in a pilot suit with a helmet with a falcon on it as he pulled back a fist and punched a balloon in the air. "Falcon...PUNCH!" he shouted before landing.

"Oh my god…" Scott muttered. "Is that…"

"It is…" David said. "It's Captain Falcon!"

"Show me...your moves!" Falcon said as the crowds cheered.

"The fans really seem to love him." Sectonia said. "Well, he is one of the best F-Zero pilots in the universe for a reason."

"Holy cow, how is anyone ever gonna pull ahead of The Blue Falcon?!" Hope said.

"You won't have to worry. He's racing in the aircraft division." Ferric said.

"Tails, you think the Tornado can beat that supersonic jet powered machine?" Sonic asked.

"Uh….I don't know." Tails said shaking.

"You'll do fine." Hope said before he felt a fist on his back.

"Bang. You're beat." a voice said as Hope saw Zexi standing there. "Here we meet again, Hope the Victor." he said smirking.

"Who are you?" Sectonia asked.

"I'm the kid who's gonna surpass Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor. My name is Zexi." he said smiling.

"Wait… you're entering the races too?" Hope asked.

"Yeah! Its gonna be fun!" Zexi smiled.

"Last I checked kid, you don't even have any vehicles to speak of, much less drive." Indigo said.

"That won't bother us." Zexi said as Tulip, Gemina and Abby arrived. "Cause we're taking home the gold!"

"Yes! Gold and maybe some jewels." Gemina said.

"Though it is likely we won't have any as trophies can be easily bought." Abby said.

"Let's...just have a good time." Tulip said.

"Hm?" Raine thought as she saw Tulip. "Pardon me, but...are you an elf?"

"Yes. I am." Tulip said. "My name is Tulip, an elf from the enchanted forests."

"I see. Elves are known to live in those kinds of places." Raine said. "My name is Raine Sage, and this is my younger brother Genis. We're actually half-elves."

"Nice to meet you, Tulip." Genis said.

"A pleasure. A shame we won't race. I'll be competing in the moto division." Tulip said.

"Man, a lot of people are signing up for that division, are they?" Zelos asked.

"Motorcycles happen to be extremely popular because of the belief they make people cool. As explained by the Explanation App." Abby said.

"I see…" Lloyd said.

"Yeah. Abby's in aircraft, Gemina's in car and I'm racing in watercraft." Zexi said.

"With Lloyd and his group using Rheairds thanks to Sheena, they'll be in aircraft as well." Ramona said.

"Yes. I am sorry, but I will move past you all with the Rocket App. I am extremely fast." Abby said.

"I wouldn't be so smug." Sheena said. "Go too fast and you won't be able to turn without crashing."

"Crashing is not an issue with the Navi App." Abby said.

"Well, guys… Looks like you've got the odds stacked against you." Ming said.

"I don't really mind." Lloyd said. "The harder the challenge, the more satisfying the victory."

"That's the spirit, Lloyd!" Teba said in praise.

Trumpets began to play as Ampharos walked onto the stage with his eyes closed. "Hello and welcome to the Furious Racing tournament. I hope you are as eager as I am for this." Ampharos asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered loudly and applauded. "Now, let's discuss the rules. Each division will race in four different races. After the fourth race of each, we'll hold a final conjoint race on a special track. Also, one other thing, during the races, the racer that comes in last place will be automatically disqualified." Ampharos said.

"Whoa… Talk about pressure." David said.

"So from the sound of it, only sixteen aren't gonna make the final cut." Ferric said.

"At least this guarantees that at least four of Lloyd's group will make it." Leia said with optimism.

"Wow… way to be optimistic…" Hope said.

"Now, here's how tracks will be determined. This roulette lists the 20 universes we have. It will spin before we start a race and whatever it lands on will be our track. So, be prepared….for the unexpected!" Ampharos said with determination as the crowd was in a frenzy.

"This reminds me of all those races those guys in those cool cars did in different realms, and they were racing against these green drones." Rainbow said.

"Wait… You watch AcceleRacers?" David asked.

"Yeah, I did! It was awesome!" Rainbow said.

"I know! I watched the whole series from start to finish. I couldn't take my eyes off of it." David said.

"Okay, if we're done being nerdgasmic, we should get ourselves ready for the first race." Zelos said.

"Okay. First division will be the car division. And the universe we're racing in is….the 3rd Universe!" Ampharos said.

"The Magic Universe." Tulip said.

"A shame that none of us will be there. Some of us would've felt right at home." Sectonia said.

"No big deal. We can watch from the camera that follows them." Jibanyan said.

"There are so many fantasy settings that would be in the Magic Universe. It'll be hard to tell which world the track will be in." Jude said.

"You said, honor student." a voice said as Jude looked behind him to see an old acquaintance.

"Alvin?" Jude asked.

"Hey there, Jude. Bet you didn't expect me to be here." Alvin said.

"Well, I kind of figured you would show up to one of these eventually." Jude said.

"Car racers! You have 5 minutes to get your vehicles to the starting line! Please don't be late!" Buizel said over the intercom."

"That's me. Wish me luck." Rainbow said getting in a driving off.

"Looks like the first race is getting underway." Alvin said.

"Alvin, are the others here too?" Jude said.

"Yep. We've heard about everything you've been through. Sounds like you two had quite the adventure." Alvin said. "If you're not racing yourselves, you should take the time to catch up."

"Yeah. You do that. I'm gonna win some gems." Gemina said. "Crystal Car!" she said creating a car made of crystal as she got in and drove off.

"Otherworldly beings come in all flavors." Ming said.

"Apparently so." David said.

The drivers got to the starting line as Mawile approached them. "Here is how the race track will work. You will start in the enchanted forest, moving right into the mystic plains, moving right through the dragon caves finally stopping at the steps of the Summoner's Institute." Mawile said.

"Seems simple enough." Leia said.

"Though knowing competition like this, it usually isn't." Sectonia said.

"Yes. People tend to do whatever it takes to win. And it usually has consequences." Robin said.

"I hope Rainbow Dash makes it out okay." Colette said.

"Yes. I happen to notice the area in the enchanted forest they are going to pass through happens to be a warzone right now." Tulip said.

"And they had to do it just as we race?" David said. "I swear, war is always the same, no matter where you look…"

"Either way...this is not going to end well." Tulip said.

"Racers! On your mark, get set…." Buizel began. "Go!"


	2. Feel the Magic!

The cars revved as they moved through the portal as they entered a mystical forest with lot of beauty.

"Huh? This is the enchanted forest? Gotta say, it doesn't look that…" Rainbow said before an arrow pierced her car. She and some of the racers screamed as arrows were flying left and right.

"Yep. That would be the warzone I was talking about." Tulip said.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said as an arrow nearly missed her.

"Yaaaaaaah! Quit driving so fast, my ears aren't meant to be pierced!" USApyon said.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to drive your drag racer…!" Rainbow said.

"I was against it. You're the one who wanted to drive it!" USApyon said.

"If you knew i wanted to, you shouldn't have taken the passenger seat!" Rainbow said.

More arrows whizzed past them.

"Where are all these things comin from?!" Hope asked in the stands.

"The ones on the left are from an elf clan, the ones on the right are from the fairies. They've been warring for a while due to territorial differences." Tulip said.

"I don't get it." David said. "Aren't the bonds between elves and fairies supposed to be… Argh! What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Symbolic?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, that." David said.

"Its supposed to be, but not right now. But things should be fine as long as the fairies don't start firing magic bombs." Tulip said.

"How can you say stuff like that so casually?" Sectonia asked.

"It's not my tribe that's fighting. It's the dark elves." Tulip said before seeing balls of magic fire. "Oh no."

"What the heck are these?" Rainbow asked as one of the balls hit a tree, turning it into a giraffe.

"Something we want to avoid!" USApyon said.

They sped up as fast as they could to avoid the bombs as did the other racers with only one hitting an unnamed racer, turning them into a frog.

"Phew. That was...Ah!" USApyon said as they saw fire above them. "What in the…" he began before they saw a large limo closing in. Rainbow saw a familiar Koopa King driving it and laughing.

"Bowser!" Rainbow said in shock.

"Hahahaah! Miss me, Rainbow Dash?" Bowser asked.

"What are you doing in that thing, you trying to cook me?!" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah! I am!" Bowser said breathing fire at them, catching their racer on fire.

"Oh, this is bad!" USApyon said.

"Hey, didnt you give this thing some upgrades?!" Rainbow asked.

"I only made it bigger. Apparently weapons are forbidden from being added to the vehicles." USApyon said.

"How are we supposed to put this out?!" Rainbow said before seeing more Magic Bombs coming their way. "I've got an idea, and it's really stupid!"

"Oh, why do i always agree to stupid ideaaaaaas?!" USApyon said as rainbow accelerated to one of the bombs as Dedenne flew in closer.

"What's this?! Rainbow and USApyon are playing chicken with some of the Magic Bombs lobbed by the fairies!"

One of them then hit the car as it drove out perfectly restored and new. "Huh. I can't believe that...Whoa!" USApyon said looking at Rainbow as she now looked like her pony self.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh...nothing." USApyon said before looking forward. "Hey, we're almost home free!"

They zoomed right out of the forest and into the mystical plains.

"And our racers have crossed into the mystical plains. These plains are home to many magical beings and flowers. Hope no one has a flower allergy." Dedenne said.

"Argh, I can't steer straight with these hooves… wait, why do i have hooves?!" Rainbow said.

"Don't worry about it!" USApyon said taking the wheel from her as they drove but with Pete nipping at their heels.

"Hehehe. Now here comes the…" Pete said before he hit something. This turned out to be a unicorn. "Hey! Move it!" Pete said.

It neighed in anger as its horn spun like a drill and tried to stab him.

"Oh, this is gonna get messy." David said from the stands.

"Geez! What did I say, you stupid horse?" Pete said as it got even angrier.

"Hahaha! Serves you right!" Gemina said passing him by.

"Damn it." Pete said as he spun his wheel and shook the unicorn off as it landed in another racers car. It pointed its horn at the racer and then a hoof to Pete as they nervously agreed.

Meanwhile with Rainbow and USApyon.

"I hope this Fairy switching magic wears off soon. This is so weird looking like my pony counter part." Rainbow said.

"Relax. From what I hear, there's an antidote for Fairy Magic at the Summoners Institute. As soon as we cross the finish line, we can pop in and get an antidote." USApyon said.

"Great. So...how long?" Rainbow asked.

"We just need to get past the Dragon's cave and we're there." USApyon said.

"Hope there aren't any dragons in them looking for a snack…' Rainbow said.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh. Why did I agree to this?" Gemini said as she was driving her car in the plains, now completely lost in fog. "Sure this car made outta two Exotanks and one Aether Ring is nice, but i cant see heck. Where in the land am i?"

She turned on the headlights and was surprised to be shining them in a giant serpents eyes as it looked at her with a hiss.

"Oh mercy me…" Gemini said accidentally punching the accelerator and hitting the Exotank boosters to blast over the serpents biting maw and accelerate on its back. "Yee-Haw!Now I can...oh come on!" she said seeing the end of the serpent was another head. She hit the nitro as she hit its nose as she drove off it. It roared as it slithered after her.

"Whoo-whee! I just got a short cut." Gemini said landing near the caves but soon felt like she was sinking. She looked to see the car had landed in quicksand. "Dagnabbit, is someone havin it on with me?!"

Loud music echoed as a car zoomed past her. "Was that…"

Inside the caves, the racers moved quickly through them before seeing a light up ahead. "Its gotta be the way out." Pete said as they entered before they saw it was a dragon roasting a cow. "Nope! We were wrong!"

The dragon looked at then, licking its lips before kicking the cow away and roaring at them.

"Nuts!" Gemina said before music was playing as the dragon started to fall asleep as a car zoomed over it. "What the?"

"Is that...could it be...yes! It's the leader of Rhythm Knights! Its Noise!" Dedenne said showing the familiar blind musician.

"She really knows how to soothe a dragon's soul, I guess." David said.

"Noise is a user of the Sound Style, so it makes sense she can soothe animals with her music." Jexi said.

"Though, that dragon makes me glad no one from my team is in the car division." David said.

"And that is it folks! With that amazing display, Noise has crossed the finish and got first place! Bowser follows in second and Rainbow and USApyon in third. All the other racers, even the one turned into a frog, all crossed...except for Gemini Sunrise. So she is out!" Dedenne said.

"Well, what can ya expect? I'm from steampunk eras, I dunno how ta drive." Gemini said.

"Don't sweat yourself, you did great." USApyon said.

"Heh. Thanks lil' pardner." Gemini said.

Noise got out of her car and soloed on her guitar.

"Rock on! First place!" Noise said."Who knew using music to race could get me this far?" she said smiling as she gave a peace sign as the audience was in a frenzy.

"Wow. She could put Ibuki to shame." Sectonia said.

"Not like we expected any less from the leader of the Rhythm Knights Guild." Lacy said.

Rainbow was soon walking out after having taken the antidote. "Yeah! That is good stuff!" Rainbow said. "So what now?"

"Well, now you get three hours to chill before the next car race." Dedenne said. "But coming up next is...Motorcycles!"

"Right! And the universe we picked for them is….the 15th Universe!" Ampharos said.

"15th? That's the…" David paused.

"Don't worry about it. Its one of the eight Yamigedo devoured so no one knows much about it." Jexi said.

"I wonder how many universes there were originally." David said.

"One of life's greatest mysteries." Genis said.

"Yeah. But you'll get to see it first hand as we ride through it." Aria said.

"Hopefully it's nothing too hazardous." David said. "Although, things don't usually turn out that way. You better be ready too, Hope. Because I'm not going to hold anything back!"

"I was hoping for that." Hope said.

"Now...before we allow you to race there, we figured it would be best to give you a first look." Dedenne said as it showed dozens of worlds with a sky colored a deep green with worlds completely overrun with plant and animal life. "Given the look of this new universe, we have decided upon...the Nature Universe!" Ampharos said.

"Seems fitting." Ming said.

"And we don't know what's down there, so we'll be going in blind." David said.

"Now, this won't be completely blind. We'll leave you with a tracker that will direct you to a basecamp we set up inside this universe." Ampharos said. "And like the last one, last racer there is out."

"Not like that will keep me down." David said.

"You sure?" Leia asked. "If you're eliminated now, you might end up lost in that world."

"Not only that, but Ferric will win by default and we'll be forced to disband." Sheena said.

"That's why I'm not going to lose." David said. "Doing so would be going back on everything we stand for."

"David looks fired up for this…" Hope said before tugging his glove. "But… Im not gonna lose either!"


	3. Jungles and Parasites

All the motorcycle racers got into the starting position as they revved their bikes.

"Ready...set...I say go!" Bunnelby said as they zoomed past him and through the portal into the dense jungle.

David looks around the landscape. "Wow… Rieze Maxia doesn't compare to this."

"Yeah but when it comes to jungles, they always have their hidden dangers." Tulip said moving past him on a motorcycle made of ice.

"I know that." David said as he accelerates.

As they moved through the jungle, they soon saw something large in the middle of the path. This was a large lion as it awoke and let out a roar.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we made too much noise." David said looking at the lion.

Just then, Ferric drove in front of all of them with a fist out. "Metal Fist!" she shouted socking it in the jaw into the air as he drove past where it was.

"This is crazy." Hope said driving on his Light Bike as the jungle seemed to grow more dense. But past them drove someone who quickly set all of the plants on fire.

"What the? They're setting the forest on fire!" Aria said.

They looked at the racer closely before seeing it was Inferno who smiled as he left them in the dust.

"Is that the guy?" David asked. "Why would he do that?!"

"He's giving us more of a challenge." Ferric said as they saw the masked racer known as Mr. E drive through the flames as if they were nothing before passing Inferno.

"I don't care who he is, I'm gonna finish this race first just to show him some discipline!" David said.

"Oh boy… It's one of those moments…" Scott muttered.

"I'd make an enemy out of anyone that doesn't respect life!" David said as he looked for an alternate route. "Time for a detour."

"Is he insane? This is uncharted jungle! No one knows what's in there!" Dedenne said.

"That's just who he is." Zelos said. "He always finds a way to use these situations to his advantage."

David revved down between a couple of trees as his bike zigzagged between them before seeing a ramp as he used it to jump over the herd and land in a tie for first by Mr. E.

"And that…" David said, posing. "...is how it's done!"

"Whoa!" Hope said as Mr. E got close to David. They took off a glove as their hand morphed into a claw as they moved right at David.

"David, look out!" Sectonia said.

"Yikes!" Hope said dodging the claw. "Oh no, that Mr. E guys a Parasite?!"

"This is uncanny! A Parasite is on the track, right under our noses!" Dedenne said.

"Parasites? What are those?" Titanica asked.

"I know about them. Spectra told me about them. They're alien creatures that take over a human body by devouring and merging with the brain. They've very aggressive and have morphable heads. But this one has morphing hands so his brains still intact." Lacy said.

"Seriously?" David asked, taking all of this in. "Oh, man… I gotta find a way to lose this guy!"

"There is a way...lose." Mr. E said as his claw slashed into David's bike forcing David back.

"Come on… Come on…" David said, trying to infuse his own energy into the bike. "Just a little more…" David felt a flash in the bike. "Now!" David activated the boosters on the bike, releasing icy afterburns.

"Oh no you don't." Mr. E said as his hand morphed to normal as he revved his bike and drove faster matching David's speed.

"I gotta get rid of that thing." Hope said punching it. "Lacy, how do I deal with one of these things?"

"It it took the head, normally piercing its heart. But this one likely has its brain intact so...fire. Spectra says that fire might startle them." Lacy said.

"Damn… Where's that Inferno guy when you need him?" David said.

"The way he fights. I'm sure I've….no way. Hope, you need to get away from him. Do not kill him." Lacy said.

"If you say so.. What, is it someone you know?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. But we can find out after the race." Lacy said.

They continued to race down the track as fast they could before crossing the finish line.

"And this race is history as they entered base camp. First place is a tie between Mr. E and David Ishihara. 2nd place is Ferric and 3rd goes to Hope the Victor. Last place is Inferno so he loses." Dedenne said.

Hope got off his bike as Inferno finally finished.

"Sorry, Inferno. I know we haven't known each other long, but…" Hope said.

"Its cool. I only raced to blow off steam." Inferno said.

"Blow off steam? Did Blazer get you mad during training?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry about it." Inferno said.

Mr. E then docked his bike as he sat down to rest.

"Hi…" Hope said. "I know what you're thinking. Me, talkin to a Parasite, heh heh… please dont kill me."

"Ah...this one doesn't seem to be afraid. Not smart to approach the unknown." Mr. E's left hand said in a male voice as a face appeared.

"But this one is curious. There is some sort of energy about this one." the right hand said in a female voice as a face appeared.

"Whoa. First time talking to a Parasite, and I already get complements from the possessors. My names Jonah, but folks call me Hope. And, what do they call you two on the hands?"

"I am Adam. I ate the left hand up." the left one said.

"And I am Eve. I ate the right hand up." the right one said.

"Adam and Eve? Oh, like the couple in the Garden of Eden! Back in Metal Town, Dad had a book on those two.." Hope said.

"You refer to how Adam let Eve tempt him into eating the forbidden fruit and banished from Eden." Adam said.

"Wow. Smart guy." Hope said.

"Yes. I learned to speak from reading your human literature." Adam said.

"I learned from watching TV." Eve said.

"O-kay… and uh… who's this guy's name your possessing? Is he ever gonna remove his helmet so i can see his face?" Hope asked.

"He does not…" Eve began.

"Its okay. Now that you two have shown yourselves, there's no need to hide my face." they said removing the helmet to show his face. "My name is Eric. Its nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Hope said. "You're really good on a motorbike."

"Thanks. I use one to transport the kids." Eric said.

"Just… Be careful with those, okay?" David said, drinking from a Sprite can. "What you almost did was pretty nasty."

"I was doing what I can to win. I need to win no matter what." Eric said seriously.

"You can ask any of the other racers here, and they'll say the same thing." David said. "David Ishihara. Thought I'd introduce myself in case we got off on the wrong foot."

"You were just in my way. I had to win." Eric said.

"We have priorities right now that cannot be deterred by obstacles such as you humans." Adam said.

"Actually… After realizing something back in a world I travelled in… I'm not even sure what I am." David said, referring to his conversation with Cretaceous Flux.

"I see. I was like that too for a bit. After I met this scientist." Eric said. "Astro."

"So, you've been in contact with the Ginova Family." David said.

"Ginova Family? What's that?" Eric asked.

"One of the biggest mafia organizations in the Nexus. We've had a fair share of their operatives breathing down our necks." David said.

"But...how do you know him?" Hope asked.

"I needed money for the kids so I allowed him to test his parasite research on me. He implanted these two into my arms and cut off circulation to force them to merge with my arms." Eric said.

David looked like he was about to throw up at that explanation. "That's just sick, dude…"

"I don't care about your opinions. I did what I needed to in order to support Love House." Eric said.

"Seems like everyone's trying to get something from my former family these days…" Hope said.

"Love House...that's the orphanage that holds 1000 orphans right?" Aria asked.

"Yes. I've been in there as long as I can remember. They are my family. I don't know what would happen if something robbed me of them." Eric said.

"I really wish I could help you, but circumstances are making that impossible at the moment." David said. "If you want to accomplish victory here, you'll have to pry from my hands. I have no intention of losing to anyone. Not even you."

"I don't plan on losing." Eric said. "Then right now...we're rivals." he said putting his helmet back on.

As soon as Eric left, David had a heavy sigh. "What have I gotten myself into now?"


	4. To the Future Skies!

As Lloyd and the others prepared for their first race, the rest of the group converse among themselves about what's happened so far.

"Seems like a very stellar lineup. You think our guys will be okay with them?" Ming asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine. I know they'll last out there." Sectonia said. "Although, I'm worried about David. He seems deep in thought about something. Jexi, Damien, do you think this has anything to do with what you found out in Hyrule?"

"Well, there was a lot of things that happened in Hyrule. He learned his own father used to be an adventurer like he is. He might be dealing with emotions like that." Jexi said.

"I see." Sectonia said. "It makes me wonder… You, Hope, David and Flux… All of your fathers used to go on a journey together. Why would they keep that a secret?"

"Maybe David's father kept it a secret because he wanted him to have a normal life where he didn't have to worry about all of this." Ming said.

"I never really knew my old man so you're asking the wrong guy." Jexi said.

"Mine did travel but never really talked about them." Damien said.

"Perhaps the real reason David decided to stay with you all was so he can uncover the mystery of his father's travels." Scott said. "He figured that if he did that, he might know just who or what he is."

"What he is?" Pit asked.

"If his father used to travel to different worlds, then who knows what species his mother would be." Scott said.

"That's a fair point." Sectonia said. "There's just so much about that he doesn't know about."

Down below, the planes were getting into position as the roulette was spinning before slowing to a stop.

"Our next track is….the 7th Universe, the Future Universe!" Ampharos said. "Our track taking place in scenic Future City!" he added showing Future City to the audience.

"So this is the Future Universe." Ramona said. "I hope Lloyd and the others will be alright. Their homeworld is not that technologically advanced, if I remember them telling us."

"And Abby is from there. She's got homeworld advantage!" Lucy said.

"Okay, start your propellors!" Archen said as their propellors started spinning. "Go!"

The planes then quickly entered above the skies of Future City as they saw flying cars and holographic signs all over.

'Okay. Apparently the finish line is on the other side of the city where the tourist bureau is located." Tails said to himself before being fired at by Eggman.

"Hohoho! You are going down, fox boy." Eggman said firing at Tails.

"If he can attack from his vehicle, then I guess we can, too." Genis said.

"Do not fire! Please stop firing. This is a verbal warning, the only kind you'll get." Archen said.

"Hohoho!" Eggman laughed as he kept firing.

"Okay, if that's how you wanna play it." Tails said flying above him before pressing a button. "Time for attack C." he said as something fell from the plane and onto Eggman's Flyer. It was Carrot.

"Hello." she said before touching Eggman and electrocuting him before hopping back to the plane. "Goodbye!"

"Grrr! I'll get you for this!" Eggman said revving after them before they were all surrounded by many flying cars.

"Genis, don't worry about that. Just focus on staying out of last place." Lloyd said.

"Okay, I guess." Genis said.

"What's with all these cars?" Tails said.

"Rush hour." Abby said as she was analyzing the cars. "Activating Transfer App." she said as the cars began moving in different directions as Abby rocketed between them.

"Thats cheating!" Tails said.

Aqua however, had no problem with the fast moving cars as she used her flight skills to evade each one.

"Technically, its not cheating. Its using my apps to my…" Abby said before a plane was closing in behind Aqua. "Miss Aqua...I feel as though that plane is planning to…"

The plane fired at Aqua's glider, making her fall off it before she was grabbed by Gyroman.

"There. You're safe." Gyroman said.

"Thanks." Aqua said getting back on her glider. "Who is on that?"

"I don't know. He's supposed to be one of four drivers racing for this...Ginova Family." Gyroman said.

"Oh great, now the Ginova Family's in on this?" Toma said.

"But which Genre would have the time for racing?" Erica asked.

"No clue. I didn't even know we had drivers." Daisy said.

Aqua glared at the pilot.

"Don't worry...I'll handle your revenge for you." GyroMan said dropping her off on a building as he went after the pilot. "Hey, I have a few...Whoa!" he said as they were firing on him. "Now that is no way to talk. Gyro Counter!" he shouted countering with a machine gun at the pilot. It hit their plane making them move side to side.

"Looks like GyroMan's getting in on the action with that pilot. But we're very close to the finish anyway." Tails said seeing the finish up ahead. The planes were soon landing with GyroMan and the unknown pilot following.

"And though the track was short, the 1st place winner is Tails, followed by Lloyd Irving in 2nd and Abby taking third. As for last place, since Aqua never crossed, she takes last and is eliminated." Dedenne said.

"I should have seen this coming." Aqua said.

"Its no big deal. I'll handle taking on the pilot in the next race." Gyroman said.

"Still, why weren't we allowed to attack?" Sheena said. "Some of those guys did that already and no one drilled it in on them."

"There is a no assault weapon policy. Eggman and that other pilot will start the next race behind all of us so that's kind of a punishment." Captain Falcon said.

"Well, guess there's that." Regal said.

"Apparently some members of our team have heard of you." Lloyd said. "They said you're one of the best F-Zero pilots around."

"Its true. I was asked to come by the Expedition Society as a guest racer." Falcon said.

"Well, it's not every day we get to race with someone as famous as you." Zelos said.

"Just be prepared. I don't plan to lose. So...show me your moves!" Falcon said.

"I can tell you love that catchphrase." Lloyd said. "Well, we're not planning to lose, either. I guess we should all give it our best."

"We all will." Gyroman said.

"We'll have to chill here until the next race begins so it shouldn't be completely boring." Abby said.

"Right. For the time being, we should check our vehicles and get them ready." Regal said.


	5. Cross the Undead Sea

"Okay. In a few moments we're about to start the watercraft races so let's get...what the?" Buizel said as he saw Zexi bringing a rowboat.

"Uh… Zexi?" Indigo said. "You're using that?"

"Yeah. Its a water race and I need a boat. Not that hard." Zexi said smiling.

"I appreciate the energy you're putting in, but…" Sectonia said. "I...don't think it's going to hold out."

"I'll be fine." Zexi smiled as he got inside and grabbed hold of the paddles.

"Well there's no rule against using a rowboat so...I guess it works." Buizel said.

"A rowboat is allowed, although not recommended." Ramona said.

"Okay. Thanks to the roulette, we have our next race in the 2nd Universe, the undead universe where they race around the Dead Sea near the old cemetery." Ampharos said.

"1000 gald says a zombie is going to get Zexi eliminated." Leia said.

"1000? Let's make it 5000." Alvin said.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Indigo said pounding her fists. "We ready to take this Shark for a spin, Franky?"

"What are you talking about? You aren't riding in this. I'm goin solo." Franky said shutting the top.

"Man…" Indigo said.

"GO!" Buizel said as the boats and subs took off through the portal into an eerie lake with fog all around and tombstones nearby it.

"So this is the Undead Universe…" Kazuichi said sailing in a motor boat. "Maybe we should have gone with the sub option." he said before a skeleton hand came onto the ship as skeletons began climbing on board.

"The Dead sea, home to the thousands of dead bodies of pirates and sailors. Not a good place to go swimming." Ampharos said.

"Tell me about it." Teepo said.

Zexi on the other hand was casually rowing his boat without a care. "Oh...we started? Okay!" Zexi said rowing incredibly fast as the boat sped past everyone else.

"How the heck is he going so fast?!" Ming asked.

"I see. He's using his aura to strengthen his arms allowing him to row faster and more power to overcome the water." Jexi said.

"Just like David used his when his motorcycle was slowing down thanks to Eric's tactics." Ramona said.

"Whoa! This race isn't nearly over yet and Zexi's already claimed first. Now its just a race for second place now." Dedenne said.

"Guess you owe Alvin 5000 gald, Leia." Elle said.

"Aw man… What's a girl gotta do to get a steady income around here?" Leia asked, giving Alvin the wagered gald.

"Aren't you doing that by defeating monsters?" Elize asked.

"Yeah, I guess there's that." Leia said.

"Okay, no more horsing around." Franky said activating the turbo boosters as the sub was moving through the dark seas ramming into zombies and skeletons on the sea bottom. "Ugh." he said.

"Come on guys. You don't want me." Kazuichi said not having much room left on his boat before another boat got close. He jumped onto it with a sigh. "Thanks Ma…." Kazuichi said before a claw was near his neck.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." the claws owner said, revealed to be Weavile and Team AWD. "Tie him up."

"Looks like Kazuichi is out of the running." Scott said. "He really should be careful who he entrusts his life to."

"Especially when those people are a group of thieves." Yumi said.

"Okay, taking 2nd place is Franky and 3rd place is Team AWD. The last place will be Kazuichi since his boat has been taken and now made into a skeletons pirate ship." Dedenne said.

"That means Hope is the only one on his team still in this." Ming said.

"So i gotta win the final race, but with the luck ive been getting…" Hope said before walking off.

"I don't get it. Why did everyone of my friends lose except me?" Hope thought out loud.

"Curious, are we?" Adam asked coiling to his left.

"It is possible that all of this was sheer coincidence." Eric said. "But the one who shot your blue hair friend...I know he's with Astro."

"How do you know that?" Ferric asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." Eric said.

"Hmmm… I somehow feel you've met him somewhere before, but can't quite remember where." David said.

"That's not it. All I know is that all four racers for the Ginova family are working for Astro. That's all I know about it." Eric said.

"Wait… If there are four divisions…" David thought before coming to a realization. "Crap! That means one of the racers with us is one of Astro's subordinates!"

"Correct. Its that one." Eric said pointing to the racer still with his helmet and suit on and on his bike. "He hasn't gotten off since we crossed."

"How strange… Just what is he doing here…? What do the Ginova Family have to gain by winning this Grand Prix?" David asked.

"They have nothing to gain of this. That is what makes this mysterious." Adam said. "The trophy is not noteworthy enough and no money is offered so their reason for entering is unknown."

"I can only imagine how everyone in the other divisions are faring with this fact." David said.

"Wait…" Hope said. "In all four divisions, the representatives of my team all ended up dead last, save for me. So if they eliminated them first and I was left alone for the final race…"

"You are trying to create a hypothesis with illogical thinking. Only one went for your ally. The other two were disqualified via uncontrolled circumstances." Eve said.

"The Gemini girl lost due to the fog, serpent and quicksand. Your mechanic lost due to skeletons and thieves." Adam said. "They cannot control or plan those events."

"But the one in the Aircraft Division is still in the running." David said. "I hope Lloyd and the others will be alright."

"He'll be fine. He's got some guts." Ferric said. "Just focus on staying in."

"Right. The only way to advance to the next leg is to stay out of last place." David said. "I suppose that's all we can do now..."

"Then be prepared for the second round. Because its about to start soon." Eric said.


	6. Across the Ages

In the Magic Universe, the racers had finished with their breaks as they got back into their cars as the screen turned on.

"Okay. Next leg of you car drivers has been decided. You'll race in the 6th Universe, the Past Universe." Bunnelby said.

"Good thing Raine isn't in the car division." Ming said. "I don't think she'd handle all of that history."

"Now. As you race across the Stone Age first before crossing the time portal to the Medieval Ages and finally arriving in the Wild West where the finish is located." Bunnelby said.

"No Sengoku Era?" Scott asked. "I'm sure David would be all over that."

"It's probably for the best." Teba said.

"Yeah, he'd tell us facts about the major events nonstop." Ramona said.

"Now, start your engines and….GO!" Bunnelby said as the drivers zoomed into the portal and were driving through an open plane where many Triceratops were grazing.

"Ah. Least its better than...oh dear lord no." Pete said looking in the distance to see a pack of Raptors on the horizon quickly approaching the cars.

"Raptors and not the ones you see on the streets busting rhymes for cash." Bowser said. "No wait, I'm thinking of rappers."

David watched from his screen. "True that. I didn't even like hip-hop. Just talking over the beat, and nothing more."

"Ah! Get off!" USApyon said knocking one off with his gun. "These things are gaining fast!"

"They can't out run Nitro Power! Where's the Nitrous button?!" Rainbow asked.

"There is no nitrous. How do you think I made room for the second seat?" USApyon said.

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow asked. "Well that sucks. Guess i need to get creative here…" Rainbow said seeing a Brontosaurus tail as a ramp. "There, i got another idea!"

She jerked the wheel and blasted up the brontosaurus and made a jump off its head and into the front of the pack.

"Yes!" Rainbow said.

"She used a Brontosaurus as a ramp to get leverage into 1st place?!" USApyon said as Rainbow went for it only to wind up in the mouth of a T-rex.

"Oh...well they had a…" Gemina said before Rainbow broke through its teeth and got back on the ground after the others. "Nevermind."

"Yes! We're still in this!" Rainbow said.

"Although he doesn't seem as pleased." USApyon said pointing to a charging T-rex.

"Hey, don't blame me if i gave you some rough dental surgery!" Rainbow said jumping through the time portal. "Later!"

The Yo-kai drag racer landed in Medieval times.

"Talk about your close shaves, and I'm not even a sheep." USApyon said.

"Don't be so worried, were still in the race. No worries about…" Rainbow said before the T-rex came through after them. "Stuff?"

"The non important extras are still racing in the past. It will only close when all pass through." Noise said. "We need to keep ahead and not get eaten." Noise said.

"Easier said than done!" a racer said. "We just need to find a way to lose him, that's all."

"Go over the moat! Dinosaurs are afraid of water!" Bowser said.

"No they aren't!" Gemina said as the racers crossed over the moat. As the T rex got there, it touched a toe in the water before recoiling in fear.

"Wow. Bowser actually had a clever plan for once." a racer said.

"I wouldn't say for once. More like...on a rare occasion." another said. "Anyway, we should be able to progress without any problems."

"Don't be too sure…" a racer said as a dragon came into sight.

"Of course a Medieval setting is going to have a dragon!" a panicked racer exclaimed.

"Please. Too easy." Noise said as she began playing a soft melody as the dragon yawned and fell asleep.

"That's the second time she used that on a dragon." Sectonia said. "I know they're aggressive creatures, but still."

"Let's keep moving!" Noise said as they crossed through into the Wild West era.

"I can see the finish. It's just past that line of….OUTLAWS!" USApyon said looking at outlaws on horses with guns pointed out.

"Damn it…" a racer said, driving off to get the outlaws' attention. "I am Marcus Reinbell, and you shall not take the lives of these travelers!"

The outlaws on their horses turned their attention to him and went after the car.

"Such a brave man… Let's go!" Gemina said as they passed through the finish line.

"And the 1st spot is taken by Bowser, 2nd goes to Rainbow and 3rd is for Noise. Last is Marcus meaning he is out." Dedenne said.

"He sacrificed his chance of winning so that the other racers could cross." Jude said.

After the racers were settled in…

"Say Bowser, I gotta ask… why did you enter the race?" Rainbow asked.

"You joking? To win...and maybe use the trophy as arm candy to get Peach to fall for me." Bowser said.

"Yeah, I can see why. I mean, you race in Karts all the time, pretty hard not to see why you'd go for the car division." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I know. And after this, im planning something big. Something really really big. But I ain't gonna tell you cause I know you'll blab to your friends and then try to stop me like Mario does." Bowser said.

"No way, we'd never get in you and Mario's way. I mean, other worlds are one thing, but a guy coming to rescue a princess? Your rivalry with Mario is special, and I don't think we'd want to get in your way or Mario's, simple as that." Rainbow said.

"Eh, fair enough. Still not gonna tell." Bowser said as he walked off.

"Well, fair is fair. Not our problem then." USApyon said relaxing in the car.

"Things are really starting to heat up." Scott said.

"Yeah. And the next race for David and Hope is about to start pretty soon." Lacy said.

"Though, they still have the Ginova rep to worry about, amongst the more obvious competition." Ramona said.

"Ferric, Tulip, Eric...it's a full line up there." Pinkie said.

"I'm the last man standing for my team. I'm not about to lose." Hope said. "Better bring it, Eric. And hopefully, we can be friends after this."

"Maybe. Though your rubber freak did put me in the hospital for a few days." Eric said revving his bike.

"Heh. Anyone who can go toe to toe with Lacy and live to tell a tale is worth being on my team any time." Hope said going to the starting line.

"I have no interest in joining you. I'm here for my family. No more, no less." Eric said.

"I guess.. We're alike in one odd way or another, when you talk about family." Hope said.


	7. Warzones

"Okay. It has been decided that the next leg for motorcycles in the 5th Universe...the Warrior Universe!" Ampharos said.

"The Warrior Universe?" David asked. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"The first part will take place in a warring area in the Sengoku Era, then a pass through a portal to the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, then after a cross to the warring era of Paris." Ampharos said.

"David, make sure you keep an eye on the banners to see who's fighting! You'll know which battlefields you're in!" Raine said through the comm.

"Um… Got it." David said before disconnecting. "Sorry about that. Raine's a bit of a history buff."

"Oh, I don't mind." Hope said. "But I'm gonna make sure that Ginova guys eliminated."

"Right. Keeping him in longer only stirs up trouble." David said.

"And….GO!" Mawile said as the Motorcycles revved as they entered the Sengoku era right outside of a burning castle.

David checked the banners just as Raine instructed. What he saw was the banners of the Akechi and Oda.

"This is… Honnoji." David said. "This is where Mitsuhide Akechi rebelled against Nobunaga."

"Yes. The world's greatest warlord was betrayed and died by burning with his own castle." Eric said.

"So we have to drive through a burning castle? Thats extreme." Hope said.

"Just don't get caught in the chaos. We already know what happens here historically…" David said.

The Ginova cyclist was closing in as his bike began firing projectiles at them only for Eric's left hand to morph and quickly grab them.

"Bullets? He's trying to kill us." Eric said.

"That's sabotage!" David said. "We have to lose this guy! Although… With Honnoji in this state, there aren't a lot of places we can."

"And there's not enough for open conflict….unless….find the portal! If we drive through, we might be able to turn the tables on him in the next era." Eric said.

"Gotcha!" David said as he revved up the accelerator. The racer quickly drove through right in the middle of a large battle between the Wei and the Shu.

"Looks like we're in the Wu Zhang Plains." David said. "This is said to be the last major battle of the strategist Zhuge Liang before he succumbed to illness."

"It's also where we're going to put a stop to Mr. Eliminator." Eric said as his hand morphed as steel blades came from his fingers and went towards the racer.

The other racer was dodging quickly as Eric was trying to cut him. "This man is unbelievably fast. He's not normal." Eric said.

"We've kind of expected that at this point." David said.

"Is there a way we can beat him?" Hope asked.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Tulip shouted freezing the ground as the racer jumped into the air only for the steel blades to pierce the bike as soon as they jumped. As the bike landed, it and the racer spun out of control into the next era. Hope, David and Eric went through it into Paris as they slowed to a halt as the racer was against a stone wall.

"Now… Who exactly is this guy?" David asked.

Eric then stabbed the guy shocking Hope and David only for the shock to fade as they saw oil leaking out.

"So, my thinking was correct." Adam said as he slashed the helmet off to reveal the face of a robotic drone.

"He was...a robot?" David asked.

"Makes sense. Astro doesn't seem like the type to trust a normal human being with something like this." Eric said.

"I wonder who Astro's other subordinates are based on. Aliens?" David said. "Yeah… Probably shouldn't jinx it."

"Most likely, they're more robotic drones. They must be programmed with racer statistics from famous racers of the past and present." Adam said.

"Speaking of which, we have ours to get back to. And… Where are we?" David asked before seeing a castle. "Is this...the time of Joan of Arc?"

"Looks like it and the finish is at the castle gates." Eric said. "And to make sure we aren't last…" Eric said putting his helmet onto the robot before tossing it into the river. "No cameras saw us, so they'll think he's just gone missing."

"Probably a good thing, too." David said.

They revved across the battlefield before being one of the last few at the castle.

"And that's our 2nd moto race with Ferric in 1st, Tulip in 2nd and David arriving in 3rd. Since our Ginova Family racer never crossed the line, he is last and out!" Dedenne said.

"Well, guess that's that." David said.

"But now its clear. All of the Ginova's racers are robots made to take out competition and win at all costs." Eric said.

"Now I'm really worried about Lloyd's group." David said. "The Aircraft Division is the only one with a Ginova Family representative still standing."

"And the car and watercraft still have theirs in wait as well." Eve said.

"Guess all we can do is hope they make it out." David said. "Since there's time before the next leg, we should probably explore this place...just as long as we don't end up damaging history."

"Do what you want." Eric said sitting with the other racers.

David looks up to the sky. "Lloyd, everyone… Please be careful..."


	8. Take Out the Enemy Racer

The pilots were prepping their aircrafts as some of them kept a close eye on the Ginova Family pilot as he hadn't left since landing.

"We cannot allow someone like him to stay in this race." GyroMan said.

"I agree but what can we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, this is an air race and...accidents do happen." GyroMan said.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Sheena asked.

"We shoot down his plane and make him have a crash landing."GyroMan said.

"There's one thing you're forgetting." Genis said. "We're not even allowed to attack because of the rules."

"Normally I wouldn't go for something like that...but I don't think we have much choice." Tails said.

"Its safe to say we need to find a place where no one can notice what's gonna happen." Falcon said.

"Okay guys! Our next universe is….Universe 19!" Archen said.

"One of the new eight." Tails said.

"And here it is!" Archen said showing endless skies with only small pieces of land to constitute as worlds. It lacks any solid worlds and constitutes small pieces of land! We call it...The Sky Universe!"

"Would that be considered a good spot?" Tails asked.

"There are no known solid worlds and there are small landlike platforms. That place should be more than perfect for our plan." GyroMan said.

"Now, let's get set and….TAKE OFF!" Archen said as they took off into the air through the portal over the massive large and endless sky.

"Wow… It's so beautiful!" Colette said.

"It is nothing but an endless sky with only floating small land masses or...islands." Abby said.

"This is a pretty amazing place." Carrot said before they saw fire on their tail and the Ginova family pilot firing at them.

"He's making his move!" Tails shouted.

"I see him. Hang on!" GyroMan said flying after the pilot. 'Gyro Buster!" he shouted firing a wind blast onto its tail as it soon turned its sights to Lloyd's aircraft. "Lloyd, be on your guard. He's targeting you."

"Gonna need some cover!" Lloyd said.

"Falcon Block!" a voice shouted as Captain Falcon flew in front of the plane to block the fire.

"Captain!" Tails said.

"I'm fine. I took some fire." Falcon said.

"Allow me to get closer." Abby said approaching the pilot. "Activating Hacking App." she said hacking into the plane's controls before one of the cables attached to the pilot. "Ah. So that is how its done." Abby said as she detached. "You can fire at him without care."

"What? But that is just evil. That is a human being." Colette said.

"No it is not. Its a robotic automated driver designed with memories of famous airplane pilots. Its the same as letting a computer fly the plane for you." Abby said.

"I see. I guess we can do this then! Missiles away!" Tails said blasting the plane at its tail as it crashed into one of the floating lands.

"The pilot is still active but his plane is out of commission. He will not be able to take flight anymore." Abby said. "Nice work."

"So….how long were you going to keep quiet about those missiles?" Carrot asked.

"Until we landed. But I only packed two missiles so...we can't really fire anymore until we return home." Tails said. "But what i should be asking you is… how did you do that shocking thing?"

"Its called Electro. Its a fighting technique of the Mink Tribe. All Minks can use it, even the kids and the old ones." Carrot said.

"Thats pretty impressive." Tails said.

"Finish Line coming up!" Carrot said.

The planes passed through casually.

"And in 1st is Lloyd and his group followed by GyroMan in second and Captain Falcon in 3rd. In last is the Ginova Family pilot who seems to have gone missing. We'll have to find him when the races are over." Dedenne said.

"I think thats the first time ive ever cheated to get a competitor out." Tails said.

"Its not that bad. We didn't win 1st -3rd so it evens itself out." Carrot said.

"I don't think that's supposed to make him feel better." Genis said.

Abby was soon returning. "I went back and hacked into the pilot. Most of its memories were already deleting themselves but all I saw was an order from its creator to compete and eliminate the enemy racers." Abby said.

"That's just a whole new level of messed up." Zelos said. "We already know that the one in the Motocross Division was taken out, but what about the other two?"

"Still operational but they will most likely make attempts very soon in the next couple of races." Abby said.

"I can only imagine how Astro is taking this." Lloyd said.

"Probably not so well, considering what happened to two of his drones." Raine said.

"This is very serious." GyroMan said to himself. "I wonder if he's already begun to figure it out." he thought.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"Its nothing. I was just thinking to myself." GyroMan said walking away.

"I wonder what's got him on edge." Sheena said.

"Its a mystery alright." Carrot said.

"GyroMan…" Tails said.


	9. Up the River!

"Look, you three seem like very reasonable people so could you please...untie me?" Kazuichi asked as he was tied to the mast.

"Forget it. You're staying there until we reach the last race and hold you ransom for money from that Hope loser." Drapion said.

"Yeah. We're gonna use you to squeeze every penny outta him." Arbok said.

"Plus it would be worth it to see that horrified look on his face when we hold you at clawpoint." Weavile said.

"Aw dammit!" Kazuichi said.

"Wow. I do not envy him." Franky said.

"Okay people. The next race track has been chosen. And this time it is the 4th Universe: The Steam Universe." Buizel said.

"Steam huh?" Zexi said.

"Now, this race isn't going to be anything too hard. We'll be in New York as you race up the Hudson River. A straightforward race." Buizel said.

"Of course, these things are ever such the case." Ramona said.

"Now, let's...go!" Buizel said as the racers got into the portal ending up in 1930's New York as they were sailing up the Hudson as large ships were passing them by.

"What the hell? This is a shipping dock!" Kazuichi said as a wave hit him in the face.

"Of course this would be the challenging part." Weavile said before torpedos were passing them by. They turned to see it was the Ginova Family sailor firing at them. "What the hell?"

"Why the hell is he firing at us? We never did anything to him." Drapion said.

"Who caressss?" Arbok said firing a Poison Sting attack at the boat as it was shifting left to right.

"He's pretty good." Zexi said smiling. "I think I'm gonna go say hi." Zexi said jumping from his boat onto the Ginova Family's. "Hi. I think you're pretty cool."

The sailor then shifted left to right as it tried to shake the boy off with no luck.

"This guy is completely insane." Scott said. "And that's coming from me."

"But he is brave. Not like we didn't expect him to be like Jexi or Hope." Robin said.

"Yeah, I think he's got Hope's personality." Ming said.

"I get the feeling you don't want me near you." Zexi said. "So...I think I'm gonna take you out of the race." Zexi said pulling back a fist and uppercutting the sailor out of the boat and onto a bridge where it broke apart showing its robotic parts.

"Just as we thought." Sectonia said. "Another robot."

"But that means the only one left is in the car division." Ruby said.

"Huh? He was a robot? Aw well." Zexi said jumping back into the rowboat as he sped across the river at high speeds once more and crossing the finish.

"Damn it, he did it again!" Franky said.

"And even before crossing, our race is decided. 1st is Zexi, second is Franky and 3rd is Team AWD." Dedenne said. "Last is the Ginova Family sailor. So bye bye to him!"

"Hope! Help me man! These guys are nuts!" Kazuichi said.

"Argh, I hate dealing with these guys…" Hope said. "Okay Team AWD, you have Kazuichi, so i assume you want something from me, right? What is it?"

"All your money and worldly possessions." Drapion said.

"He doesn't need to give you anything." David said in an intimidating tone.

"Please. Don't try to intimidate us. We're one of the most well known thieves in these worlds. And if you want to see your mechanic alive, you'll meet our demands around the time of the final race." Weavile said with a claw to Kazuichi's neck.

"Oh sure… And you go around taking hostages." David said. "I know thieves are criminals, but this is ridiculous. You have no honor. If anything, you're pathetic."

"We have honor, boy. But, if we don't make it to the final race, then we'll let him go. Simple as that." Weavile said.

"That's your problem, not ours." David said. "If you truly have honor, you'd settle this in the final race instead of demand ransom, you greedy punks."

"Which could be hard...considering the only racers in the boat division right now are us, the cyborg and that Zexi kid." Arbok said.

"You know what I think?" David said. "I hate people like you the most. People who think they can just do whatever they want without any remorse… People like you...make me sick!"

"We don't care about your opinions. This conversation is over." Weavile said shutting off the racer comm.

"Don't worry, Hope. One way or another, they are not getting away with this." David said.

"They aren't. If I know Zexi and Franky, those two will definitely save him during the 3rd race." Hope said.

"Speaking of which, our next race is after the car division's, so we should get ready." David said.

"Right. It's not much longer before we reach the final race." Eric said.

David was deep in thought about Ferric's ultimatum.

"You're gonna do fine. You won't lose." Aria said.

"Just keep your eyes on the prize and win. That's all you can do." Eric said.

"I know." David said. "I could also accomplish it by getting Ferric eliminated, but… I'm just not the type to play dirty."

"Don't. You'll hate yourself after. Now its almost time for Round 3." Eric said.


	10. Through the Desert

Back in the Old West, the racers were fixing up their cars before Bunnelby came on.

"Okay, racers. We have our next Universe. Our race track will be...the 12th Universe!" Bunnelby said.

"Beast Universe! Yes!" Rainbow said.

"Now. You'll be racing on the pokemon world in the Orre region where you will race across the desert where you will reach the finish line in the sparkling oasis city known as Phenac City!" Bunnelby said.

"Ah, that reminds me." Jude said. "I caught Yveltal back in Kalos."

"So, you're saying they might run into a Shadow Xerneas?" Ramona asked.

"Most likely." Teba said. "Jude was given a challenging ultimatum."

"I went with Yveltal because he's the easier of the two to turn into a Shadow Pokemon in Cipher's hands." Jude said. "I'm hoping that Xerneas wouldn't get caught by them."

"And Aria is the only one with a Snag Machine right now. But what you say is unlikely. Since its nothing but desert right now, things should be fine." Erza said.

"I hope you're right." Jude said. "Xerneas… Please be alright. I would hate to find out you became a Shadow Pokemon because of me."

"Okay racers! On your marks, get set...Go!" Bunnelby said as they raced through the portal and entered a large desert with nothing around for miles.

"Cmon USApyon, we gotta kick it into High Gear! This time, were taking 1st place for sure!" Rainbow said.

"Hello! We're in the middle of the desert. We have no clue where we're going." USApyon said.

"He seems to." Gemina said pointing to a tented car. "Wait, isn't that the Ginova Family Racer?"

"We gotta take him down. If we do, we can take the route he's going and reach Phenac city first all the while getting the last of the Ginova's out of the running. Two birds, one stone!" Rainbow said.

"I agree. The racer part, not the 1st place part. Hold on. I'm gonna call up some friends to help." Bowser said dialing a number as they saw flying turtles above them. "Right on cue."

"Koopa Troopas. Classic." Rainbow said.

"Never bet against classics. Koopa Pack, Air Dive! Go go go!" Bowser ordered as they began dive bombing the desert randomly. "Course I forget they don't have the brain power to add 2 plus 2." Bowser said.

"It's alright, look! They're keeping that robo-racer off balance!" Rainbow said.

"Ram that sucker!" Pete said ramming into the racer before driving off. "See ya at the finish line! Hahaha!"

"Now we just need to get rid of it. Crystal Hammer!" Gemina said creating a large hammer of crystal as it smashed the car and racer apart.

'Nice work. Now there's no one getting in our way!" Bowser said laughing in victory as they sped across the desert. After several hours of travelling a heat inducing desert, they soon came to the peaceful oasis city known as Phenac City where they quickly arrived.

"And another race is history! 1st place is Pete with Bowser in 2nd and with Gemina in 3rd. And we seem to have lost the Ginova Family Racer out in the desert which means they unfortunately lose." Dedenne said.

"Looks like the race is Ginova Family free for the remainder." Jexi said. "But it makes you wonder...why would they want to participate in a race if it means no monetary gain or notable fame."

"Not sure…" Sectonia said. "It does seem rather odd, though."

"If their behaviors and Hope's description of Cindrey are of any indication, they were only planning to spread chaos." Jude said.

"Maybe, but I can't help but feel there was more to it than that." Jexi said.

Back in old Paris, the motorcyclists were watching the finish of the race.

"That's it. No more Ginova Family problems." Ferric said.

"Now we can race without no worries." Eric said. "Except of each other."

"That's right." David said. "Now, it's every racer for themselves."

"True. But we can't lose the spirit of good sportsmanship." Tulip said. "No resorting to evil tricks."

"Shows what you know. In these races, there's always gonna be someone ready to pull a rotten move." Ferric said.

"Might as well watch our backs, then." David said. "Still, what was with those drones…? What was Astro planning?"

"Astro doesn't seem like the type to bother with something like a race unless he had some ulterior motive." Eric said. "Been with the bastard enough times to know that."

"Hold on… Hope, didn't Cretaceous Flux say something about Astro having his notes?" David asked.

"Thats right, Astro had Cretaceous' notes on Artifical Enhanced. Maybe he was trying to put the drones through their paces in combat before packing powers in them. And even if we'd destroy them, they'd just make more." Hope said.

"He wouldn't need drones for that." Eric growled as he marched off to his bike.

"What's with him?" Hope asked. "Are all people from that Love House place like that?"

"Did you say Love House? I guess you haven't heard yet, have you?" Tulip said.

"Heard? About what? Did something happen?" David asked.

"3 months ago, before Hope's team rejoined, 999 children were abducted from Love House. The nun running it says it was some scientist." Tulip said.

"So that's why Eric is so desperate to win." David said. "He's trying to get them all back."

"Yeah. That's right. My plan was to enter the race cause I heard the Ginova Family was entering. I was planning to interrogate them to learn where my family was. But since they were all drones, it's worthless asking them now." Eric said.

"Not completely." David said. "Astro himself still hasn't show his face yet."

"He's not gonna show. The man hardly ever leaves his lab. That's what I was trying to find." Eric said.

"Eric…" Aria said.

"I will not stop. Not until I get all of them out." Eric said.

"Let's just get to the next race." Aria said.


	11. Hero Up!

"Okay motorcycle racers. The location of the next race is set. Your next destination is Universe 8: the Hero Universe." Mawile said.

"This will be interesting." David said. "You're used to that place, right Hope?"

"He should be. He's supposedly been there more times that one can count." Tulip said.

"Ive definitely got the advantage here. Especially since the course runs right through Izuku's home town. And the finish line? The venue of the Sports Festival, where UA staff and students will be waiting for the racers who will qualify for the finals!" Hope said.

"Now, on your marks, get set...Go!" Mawile said as they revved through the portal and began racing down the streets. As they drove, one of the rear motorcyclists smirked as they took out a small ball.

"Showtime. Go...Minior!" he said as out came a small comet like creature in a hard rock shell and flew ahead of all the racers. "Ancient Power!" he ordered as the creature began firing large rocks.

"Look out!" David called as everyone tried to get out of the way.

"Wait a second." Aria said as her Aura reader activated as she saw a dark aura around it. "Its a Shadow Pokemon!"

"So he's one of Cipher's goons." David said. "Doesn't he know that attacking is against the rules?"

"The rules prohibit vehicle weaponry, there's nothing against using pokemon or animals." Tulip said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" David asked as he took out a Pokeball. "Let's see Minior is a Rock and Flying type, so the best choice would be… Ah, what the heck?" David tossed the Pokeball up. "Froslass, hold him off!"

"Aria, get your pokemon in gear too, and have that Snag Machine on stand by!" Hope said.

"A ball's been loaded since first sight. But David, you need to wear Minior out so I can snag it." Aria said.

"Not a problem. Froslass, use Ice Punch!" David called.

Froslass charged in.

"No david, wait! Don't you know anything about Minior?! It has the…!" Hope said as Froslass punched Minior in the face as its rocky exterior took most of the attack, but cracked and revealed its true form. "...Shields Down ability. Crap."

"Of course I knew about that. Who do you take me for?" David asked. "Now, follow it up with Shadow Ball!"

Froslass gathered a ball of darkness before it fired at Minior sending it flying into the air.

"Snag Ball go!" Aria shouted tossing it at Minior before it went inside as the ball dinged.

"No! My Minior!" the thug said.

"Wow, he barely even had enough time for Minior to react after Shields Down kicked in." Hope said.

"He'd have to work fast, since Shields Down allows Minior to sacrifice Defense for Attack and Speed." David said.

"Hehehe. You are a fool kid. You think I only had the one? Go, Lampent!" he shouted tossing another ball with a lantern like creature floating.

"This could be bad." David said, having a disadvantage against it.

"Use Inferno!" the thug said as Lampent sent out a stream of fire, but it was blocked as Ferric drove in front and blocked it.

"Ferric!" David said.

"Get your head in the game kid." Ferric said.

"You'll pay for that…" David said. "Use Ominous Wind!"

The Ominous Wind moved quickly at Lampent knocking it off kilter before Aria tossed another ball at Lampent, sending it into the ball and capturing it. The thug's bike was hit by the wind making them spin out.

"And he's out." David said. "We won't be worrying about him anytime soon. Still, I didn't think they'd have any Shadow Pokemon past the Hoenn Pokemon."

"Well, things aren't how you think. They gathered Pokemon from every region." Aria said.

"And you're the only one that can capture and purify them." David said. "That's a heavy burden on your shoulders."

"Sure but there is only one Snag Machine in existence and this is it." Aria said.

I think I see the stadium up ahead!" Eric said as they revved towards the finish line and screeched to a halt.

"And there you have it. Our 3rd race. 1st is David, 2nd is Aria and 3rd is Hope. Last is the thug from Cipher who is currently being abducted by police officials." Dedenne said.

"I'm starting to wonder if they made the right choice making this open invitation." David said. "Hey, Aria. Jude said that because of him, there's a chance that Cipher might have Xerneas. You know what to do when that happens, right?"

"Yeah. But there weren't any records of a Xerneas being brought in before I left the criminal life, so there's a small chance it might still be safe." Aria said.

"I hope that's the case." David said. "Legendary Pokemon always seem to be the hardest to convert into Shadow Pokemon."

"Hey, kid." Ferric said. "You did good out there."

"Er… Thanks." David said.

"I think we have a winner of that bet, Ferric." Hope said.

"Hope, he said the last race." David reminded him.

"Yeah. New word is going out that the number of rounds have been shortened to 3. So after the planes and boats...we're joining together for the last race." Ferric said.

"The number of rounds have been shortened? What happened?" David asked.

"Dunno. They announced it after the car race finished." Ferric said.

"Strange." Eric said.

"Hope!" All Might said walking up. "That was a spectacular race!"

"Thanks. I just wish i could stick around for the Sports Festival though. I mean, I am an Honorary UA student." Hope said.

"What do you mean? The sports festival isn't for a while. This is a practice. Besides, you'd have to participate no matter what." All Might said.

"In that case, when the time comes, me and the others who applied will come rushing back here." Hope said. "And we'll all be sure to give it a Plus Ultra on all the events, from mock cavalry to one-on-one…"

"Just give it a rest." Aria said.

"Fine." Hope said. 'Besides, the aircraft race is about to start."


	12. The Despair filled Skies

"Okay, our trusty air pilots, listen up! Our next racing location has been decided. It shall be...our very own Universe 1. And you'll be racing on...this world!" Archen said showing a ruined world with destroyed buildings and black and white bears walking about.

"Oh for the love of…" Hope said.

"Akihabara, right in the middle of our world…" David said.

"What are the chances we end up there again?" Sheena asked.

"The chances of arriving to that world are very slim. But not impossible. Luckily, we will be in the air most of the time." Abby said.

"Don't lose your bravery now! We must brave through this world on our way to the top!" GyroMan said.

"You don't need to tell us twice." Zelos said.

"And this looks like the place to get a certain evil genius kicked out." Tails said pointing to Eggman.

"Pilots! To the skies...Now!" Archen said as they soon took off into the air with their planes through the portal.

"Ugh. Now I can see why people aren't so eager to return to this place.' Tails said looking at the destruction below.

"Oh, you can say that again." Eggman grinned as he locked his sights onto Lloyd's ship as he began firing at it. "Hohohohoho!"

"Crap! He's firing at us again!" Lloyd said.

"This is getting old fast!" Genis said.

"Hang on, I've got this. Time to fight fire with fire." Sheena said pulling out a red card. "Efreet!" Sheena said, summoning a red fiery spirit.

"Wow!" Carrot said.

"One of these days, you've gotta show us how to do that, Sheena!" Tails said.

"Why now? It just came out of the card! How does she do it tails?!" Carrot said.

"I dont know, none of it makes sense! Sheena, can you tell us?" Tails said.

"I'm a summoner." Sheena said. "Before I could summon them, I had to first form a pact with them. Usually I had to fight them as a show of strength, in their insistence of course."

"So what if she can call some spirit. I'll shoot it down!" Eggman said firing missiles at Efreet.

"Impulsiveness will get you nowhere." Efreet said as he knocking the missiles away in a single fiery sweep. "Fire Ball!" Efreet launched balls of fire at Eggman's wings. And explosion followed firing the scientist straight through the atmosphere.

"I will have my revenge!" he shouted before he was all the way gone.

"When will Eggman ever learn?" Tails shrugged. "Now to power through to the finish line, Carrot!"

The pilots continued onward without worries of being attacked by enemies.

"And the race has come to its quick end. With Lloyd in 1st, Gyroman in 2nd and Tails in 3rd. And with Eggman flying out of bounds, that means he's out of the race." Dedenne said.

"Courtesy of our resident summoner." Presea said.

"Aw, it was nothing." Sheena said. "At least we've got one maniac off our back."

"Yeah. And after the boat race up next, we can finally move on to the final race." Tails said.

GyroMan was watching them all before secretly pressing his comm. "Is everything in place? Good. Be sure to time it right when we start the finals." he said before shutting it off as Falcon approached. "You ready for this next race?"

"Its gonna be...exciting." Falcon said with a grin.


	13. An Endless Ocean!

"Okay. You guys have pulled this on long enough so just let me go and…" Kazuichi said before Arbok slapped him with his tail.

"Shut. Up. Pleassse." Arbok said.

"Geez." Franky said.

"Okay! We have our next location. The next race will be in...Universe 18!" Buizel said before showing an endless ocean with few islands. "A world with nothing but miles upon miles of ocean and very few land masses so its called...the Ocean Universe!"

"How fitting." Teba said.

"Now, let's get on with it!" Buizel said. "Go!"

The three vessels sailed through the portal and into the endless oceans where they casually moved through these oceans.

"Ive gotta make headway fast enough before Zexi can do his whole Aura Boost and win in 5 seconds thing." Franky said.

"Milady weavile, that Zexi boys the obvious threat. We must silence him before he beats us instantly." Drapion said.

"Quite right. Fire a poison sting at…" Weavile began before seeing the boat empty. "Where is the boy?"

They saw something bubbling under the water as it approached the boat. It then jumped up and grabbed Kazuichi. It was Zexi, who was laughing as he did so.

"Whoo hoo, freedom baby!" Kazuichi said as he got into Zexis rowboat with him. "Thanks for the save, buddy."

"Let's...do this!" Zexi shouted as he used his aura burst and rowed quickly as he passed the racers and through the finish line.

"Oh man! That was the best 5 seconds of my life!" Kazuichi siad.

"Well, that was unexpected." Drapion said. "So, do we go after them?"

"I think not. I see something more pleasing to the eye over there." Weavile said pointing to an island made of gold.

"Jackpot!" Drapion said as they sailed over to it.

"Hah! What a SUPER opportunity for me!" Franky said.

"He's gonna…" Drapion began.

"Let him. This was only a ploy to steal from other racers anyway. But no worries about that. I think stealing from these islands will make a good past time." Weavile said.

"Yes, mam!" the two said as they were beginning to steal from the island.

"I guess this means Team AWD resigns. Leaving only Zexi and Franky in the final race." Dedenne said.

"Somehow I knew it would boil down to just us." Zexi said.

"Now, since the final race will be a secret from the audience for a while, could the racers please go through the fast appearing portal?" Dedenne asked as a new portal appeared.

Both Franky , Zexi and Kazuichi went through the portal only to be as surprised as the other racers when they found themselves inside of a large area inside a building. "What the?" Kazuichi said.

"Are we all that's left?" Colette asked.

"And on top of that, where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"Astro's hidden research facility." GyroMan said. "The whole point of this race facade."

"Facade? What are you saying?" David asked.

"GyroMan… You can't be serious… Are you really…" Lloyd started.

"I'm not with Astro. I've been working with a few law enforcing officials to locate Astro's Lab. The races were a cover to try and locate it." GyroMan said.

"So we were just a bunch of tools to you? You can't be serious!" David said.

"You aren't tools. And we're not done yet." Falcon said.

"We were trying to find it due to an anonymous tip off about him creating a new army." GyroMan said.

"Those notes he had… Someone must've sold him out." Regal said.

"But who exactly?" Hope asked.

"A universal Police agent we sent in to spy on Astro. Unfortunately Astro caught on and eliminated them. He entered those drones to eliminate any potential threat to locating his base." Falcon said.

"Now that you mention it, they did seem rather aggressive on the track." Raine said.

"After our agent was eliminated, we needed a way to locate his lab without suspicion. So we enlisted the aid of the Expedition Society to put on a fake race tournament to give us the chance to do so as well as recruit allies to assist." GyroMan said.

"It didn't change the fact that you dragged us into this little plot of yours." Genis said.

"If it means taking out the Sci-Fi genre general and weakening Cindrey's forces, I have no objections." Hope said. "And as for Eric, I think he doesn't have a reason to object to this. This is what you wanted, right Eric?"

"Tell me, did this agent see any kids?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. He took a few pics of children in tubes. Here." GyroMan said handing the pictures.

"These aren't fake. This is my family. They're here." Eric said as his left hand began to react. "Adam?"

"I do sense the children. But that is not all. My kind, I can sense them inside of this facility." Adam said.

"Still, we get dragged into a sting operation." David said. "And I thought the plots behind the King of Fighters tournaments were crazy."

"Trust me, we've seen crazier." Tails said.

"They're coming...not far." Adam said as they saw people approaching them.

"But they look so normal." Carrot said before their heads opened up as eyes as well as tentacles with blades morphed from them.

"Of course I shouldn't have expected the parasite experiments to end with me." Eric said getting battle ready as his arms were slashing at the people, cutting their arms and legs and the heads off. "David, suck up what is going on. You wanna...stop someone as bad as Astro, do you now?"

"How do you know about that?" David asked.

"Call it my instinct!" he shouted slashing through more. "David, Hope. You two are coming with me. I'm going...to retrieve my family!"

"How did I get dragged into this…?" David asked before drawing his weapons. "I guess I have no choice. Let's go!"


	14. Take Out the Lab

The racers were charging through the halls of the lab battling with things such as robots and parasites.

"You get outta the way, weaklings!" Bowser roared at the minions.

"Guess you're playing the good guy again, Bowser!" Rainbow said.

"Don't remind me. It's not often i do." Bowser said. "And it feels weird."

"Can't argue with that pally!" Pete said rolling a bomb at the minions before it exploded.

"Man, these parasites are ugly!" USApyon said rapidly firing his blaster on them. "I keep filling them with laser holes, but they're resilient too."

"You need to either remove their head or destroy the heart of their human host." Adam said.

Rainbow sliced one in half and gave another a crushing boot to the face. "So, David. How easy is it to do an Arte?"

"You're asking me this now?" David asked.

"Now is not the time! We're fighting for our lives!" Gemina said.

David sighed at this. "Just watch Lloyd and the others. They're masters of this kind of stuff." David said as he charged a spell. "O frozen blades, fly sharply across the heavens... Freeze Lancer!" David chanted, shooting crystals at the enemies. He pierced right through them with ease.

"Okay. David, Hope, Eric. If you want to free the children, head to the right! That's where they're being kept." Falcon said as a robot got close. "Falcon...PUNCH!" he shouted shattering it.

"You heard him. Onward!" David said.

The three of them moved to the right leaving the others to fight the minions. As they approached the room, they saw hundreds to tubes stacked in rows.

"Numbers add up. 999." Eric said. "I'll let you…"

Before they could do anything, they heard footsteps approaching. The three of them hid as a scientist in a white lab coat and black goggles entered.

"Astro…" Eric growled.

"It seems things are becoming quite troublesome." Astro said to himself as he approached the console. "Contact Cindrey." he said as the screen flickered before showing the young girl herself.

"Astro...what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Cindrey asked.

"Unfortunate news, my lady. It appears the law has located my hidden lab. They're laying waste to my soldiers right now." Astro said.

"And the Enhanced Army?" Cindrey asked pointing to the children.

"Yes. And such a wonderful army they are. Making them was a great achievement of mine. Using powers from Devil Fruits, Magic and Quirks and infusing them into their very DNA. Such an amazing group of kids, and none of them even dies like the first time I tried this. Regardless, with what is happening, I'll have no choice but to destroy the brats and start a new batch from scratch." Astro said.

"It must be done." Cindrey said before her eyes open wide. "You have guests. One of them being...my pathetic pain in the neck brother."

Hope flipped the research table and came out of hiding.

"Cindrey…" Hope said. "I'm back."

"I know. I've known since the day you killed Harlequin. I honestly didn't think you had it in you to take a life." Cindrey said.

"I didn't kill anyone, Spade did." Hope said. "And as for you, I'm taking you down. You're letting all your psychic power go to your head by issuing total dominance of our family, MY family. We're not about to let you -" Hope said before his own arm began choking him.

"See that? I can do it just by looking at you. My power far exceeds that of the people I gained it from. Hope, listen to me well. You will not succeed. This is no longer your family. You abandoned it of your own choice. This family is mine. And I will not surrender it like that." Cindrey said.

"If that's what you think, then tell me…" David said. "How much do you really know your father?"

"I know he cares for this pathetic turncoat even after he ran away, though as much as I ponder, I cannot fathom why he would care for a son that left the family to pursue their own selfish goals." Cindrey said.

"I see. Because what we discovered back in Hyrule may surprise you." David said. "Too bad you'll never know...because I have no intention of telling you."

"You think...that means anything to me? I will succeed our father. He will die and I will take over. Now, as satisfying as it would to do away with Hope here, I would hate to deny Astro a chance." Cindrey said.

"It would be an honor." Astro said as the monitor turned off. "This is a chance to get rid of a little flea who doesn't know when to keep out."

"Hey, don't blame me for the old days when I kept nosing in on your experiments." Hope said.

"Ah...but I doubt you've seen this one." Astro smiled.

Eve reacted quickly. "Get away from him now!" she said as his body grew multiple blades and tentacles, all except for his head.

"Astro, what have you done to yourself?!" Hope said.

"My parasite research, wasn't the first. I learned of a powerful parasite known as Gotoh who was made up of 5 different parasites. My body...contains 10 of them!" Astro said.

"Youre nothing but a messed up madman now." Hope said. "Now, like all those times before… you'll let me ruin this experiment."

"Astro… Those notes you're using aren't even yours to begin with. You don't even know what the Artificial Enhanced are capable of." David said as he got ready. "But I have no intention of finding out. This ends now!"

"Don't think I don't know about you, David Ishihara." Astro said. "You and your little group made a name of yourselves in Elympios and Rieze Maxia. And that was before you aligned yourself with that glory-hog standing next to you. Since then, you not only lead the charge against Shadaloo, killed Vlad, but you managed to beat Vincent to a bloody mess. I don't know how you managed to find the strength to do either of those things, but it's of no consequence to me."

"So, you've done your homework." David said. "Not that it makes any difference. We're still gonna clobber you for what you've done."

"I highly doubt it." Astro said with a blade charging at David before Eric blocked it.

"Don't bother wasting words on him, both of you. This man has completely lost his mind. There's nothing but a monster in there now." Eric said. "He's the reason I came here so please...let me end all of this."

"Good call. We'd probably end up setting something off." David said.

"But while I am doing all of this, get my family out of here. I don't want any of them getting hurt in the combat." Eric said as both his claws and Astro's blades were clashing in midair.

"No use standing around here, Hope. Let's get going." David said.

"Yeah! Saving some kids!" Hope said as the two of them got to work as Eric was fighting Astro.

"Eric, even though you have a righteous spirit, your percentage of winning against this being is very low." Adam said.

"I know. But...if they get to live, I don't care what happens to me!" Eric shouted as he sliced off one of Astro's limbs and held it until it shriveled up.

"That one is dead, but the other nine are still running rampant." Eve said.

"I have to figure out a way to disrupt the harmony he has with those parasites." Eric thought.

"Oh. Eric lead Astro out of the room. The room across is a junk pile." Adam said.

"A junk pile? Well, if that's what you think is best." Eric said dashing past Astro as the scientist chased after. David ran into a room with a pile of junk as Astro cornered him.

"There is nowhere to run, child. It pains me to see such a wonderful experiment meet his end, but alas, this is how it must be." Astro said.

"You know, you might be a genius, but you're absolutely clueless when it comes to the human heart." Eric said.

"Oh? And pray tell, what are you babbling on about?" Astro asked.

"I can hear their voices. The thoughts of my family. They're calling out for my help. No way...am I going to let them down." Eric said grabbing a pipe from the junk pile.

"You will die here and no one shall mourn you!" Astro said as a tentacle went at Eric as Eric charged with the pipe. He stabbed Astro in the stomach as he slammed Eric back into the lab where the children, David and Hope were.

"Ug…." Eric groaned as he got up as Astro returned.

"What a fool. You thought you could defeat me with a piece of trash?" Astro laughed as he removed the pipe. "Now, let's see about killing all of you here and now. You can all die as a family."

"This is bad… If we don't do something, they'll all die!" David said before thinking. He hadn't used Urbosa's Rage all that much, but it could still work. "Hope, can you trust me on this?"

"Trust you, what are you trying to do?" Hope asked.

"Our impression of Sectonia's Indignation spell. Sure, it might not be as powerful as hers, especially since we haven't used Urbosa's Rage all that much, but it should be enough to take him down with how weak Eric made him." David said.

"You are planning to shock me? Ahahaha! What an idiot! Lightning will not work on….huh?" Astro said before one of his tentacles was shaking before more. "You idiots! Get back in formation! Listen to me!" he shouted as his tentacles were going haywire.

"Ah, it seems its already kicking in." Adam said.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"A revolt. The pipe might appear not to have done damage, but it delivered something more devastating. On it was burnt waste, while mildly harmful to humans is effective with poisoning the minds of these parasites. In short, their minds have been poisoned and have lost their sense of unity." Adam said.

"I see… Since the parasite is acting against him, we have a slight window of opportunity." David said.

"No….I do." Eric said getting up. "It's time to end all of this!"

He lunged right at Astro carving something out as Astro was gasping. He slowly turned to see Eric glaring at him as he held something in his claw. Astro looked in terror to see it was his own heart.

"Give...give it...back…" Astro gasped.

"How ironic. You implanted parasites inside of your body in order to eliminate your humanity. However, you still have a human body system. One brain and one heart." Adam said crushing the heart as Astro took a final breath before he fell dead on the floor.

"It's over." David said. "I didn't get a chance to try it, but there will be other opportunities." David said.

Hope then walked up to the mangled mess of Astro.

"It didn't have to be like this. Maybe if you hadn't become a uber-parasite, you'd have remembered our times when i was your friend…." Hope said.

Flashback…

"Yo, Astro! Burning Oil in here as always, huh?" Hope asked. "You spend way too much time in here, get out and get some exercise."

"Go away brat. I'm busy with a new scientific wonder." Astro said.

"Please come out!" Hope said before bumping into a button as an explosion went off.

End Flashback.

"I know I caused you a lot of strife, but I felt like you were my friend." Hope said.

"It's useless to weep for someone like him. He was not now nor never going to be the friend you knew." Eric said. "Just a monster who hated his own humanity."

"Indeed. His mind was poisoned by the desire to become more powerful than an average human as well as wishing to live forever. As I have read, such pursuits always end in tragedy for the person." Adam said.

"If you wanna hate me for killing him, go right ahead. I will hold nothing against you." Eric said.

"Nah. He was already long gone by the time he mutated." Hope said. "I'm sorry, Astro."

"Well, i bet the Race is pretty much canceled because we're all no-shows now." Rainbow said.

"The race was never real to begin with." GyroMan said. "It was just a way to locate Astro's lab."

"So, my family...what's going to happen to them?" Eric asked.

"Since Astro altered their DNA, they're all now Artificial Enhanced. So they'll be taken to the Universal Police. If they are deemed safe, we'll allow them to go to the Cosmic Circus where the ringmaster has offered to train them to use their abilities." Falcon said. "After that, they can resume their lives."

"Then I want to go with them." Eric said.

"I figured you might say that." GyroMan said. "Although...before that. Maybe create a memory for them." he said pointing to the portal. "Even though the race was false, you could make a great memory for them by crossing the finish line."

Eric smiled at that idea and marched towards the portal. He walked through as he entered back into the stadium as he walked towards the finish line.

"What's this? A racer has appeared! Its Eric aka Mr. E. He appears to be marching to the finish line." Dedenne said.

Eric stretched out an arm and tore down the finish line.

"He's done it! The winner of Furious Racing is….Eric!" Dedenne said as the audience cheered.

The other racers followed with the children that were freed as they saw Eric do this.

"Oh...that's so beautiful." Bowser said with tears going down his face.

"Dude, are you crying?" Gemina asked.

"No. I just got something in my eye." Bowser said hiding his eyes.

"Come on, don't bother denying it." David said.

"This is so great." Hope said.

The children were running past them as they surrounded Eric and enveloped him.

"Whoa. Easy, kids. I just finished a race." Eric laughed with the kids.

Hope smiled before seeing the Azran tablet he had glow. He pulled it out as one of the five blank slots were quickly filled with Eric and his family.

Group 11: War Orphans led by Eric.

"Looks like we're getting closer." Genis said.

"But...what about Ferric's deal?" Colette asked.

"Come to think of it, where is Ferric? I don't think I've seen him since he crossed over." USApyon said.

David held his hands and his pockets and discovered a note of some kind. He opened the note and read its contents.

"Kid, since this race was not legit, neither was our deal. So you're off the hook. I'm gone. Keep the bike. Ferric." it read.

David chuckled. "He just couldn't resist, could he?"

"I suppose its time for all of us to get going. I need to get to a concert anyway." Noise said walking off.

"Yeah. And I gotta figure out how much a tux and wedding dress cost." Bowser said walking away.

"Ah, planning on marrying Peach at last?" Hope asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Bowser said walking off.

"So, Zexi, where you heading?" Tails asked.

"Well, before this, we were headed for a world called Glenwood." Zexi said.

"Glenwood? Ah. I get it. You wanted to search for Seraphim weren't you?" Aria asked.

"I had a feeling...about meeting my next member there." Zexi said.

"If that's the case, mind if we come along?" David asked.

"You might as well. Because this idiot traded our train tickets for that rowboat." Gemina said pointing to Zexi.

"Yeah. We're broke." Zexi said laughing.

"It's not funny!" the three girls shouted.

"Hey, Zexi. What are these seraphim?" Hope asked.

"Well, if you wanna put it in simple terms. Beings that can control fire, water, earth and air. But in a more fun term...I think of them as fairies." Zexi said.

"And the thing about them is that they can't normally be seen by humans." David said. "Only by those with a high spirit resonance."

"True. But apparently they can also be seen by those who come from other worlds." Tulip said.

Hope smiled. "Zexi, you were planning to make them join you right?" Hope asked.

"Nah. I just wanted to see one. Besides, I don't make anyone join." Zexi said. "If they want to come along, they can come along."

"That's the way you do things, isn't it?" Hope said.

"Come to think of it, we could use some practice with this Arte Stuff. And if we're lucky and get seraphim for all four elements, it COULD help me switch up some stuff on my bending." Korra said.

"So...we should all go together!" Zexi said. "It'll be like back on New Vestroia!"

"Not quite, since we're here." David said.

"Hey, that's right. David and his team weren't with us back then." Kazuichi said.

"No big deal. It just means a larger group of pals to travel with!" Zexi said.

"No complaints here." Zelos said.

"Then it's settled!" David said. "Everyone, prep your ships. We're off to Glenwood!"

To be continued...


End file.
